Shrink labels have previously been formed from polyvinyl chloride (PVC). However, PVC plastic is not favored from an environmental standpoint, in view of the presence of chlorine in its composition. In addition, its relatively high density makes for correspondingly high costs for labels of a given thickness. Further, following initial shrinking of the PVC labels onto the product, relatively high ambient temperatures, which may be encountered in storing the products, causes further undesired shrinkage; and the PVC labels are therefore undesirable for many products.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to provide an improved shrink label product which is (1) environmentally friendly, (2) has a lower density and is therefore less costly than prior known PVC labels and (3) is stable on heat aging.